This disclosure relates to a display device and is applicable to, for example, a display device including a resin layer in a foundation of a seal area.
Although a liquid crystal display panel holds liquid crystals between two upper and lower substrates, the upper and lower substrates are stuck and bonded together, to form cells, and a seal material is arranged around the substrates, to seal the liquid crystals within the cells (for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2013-3305).